


Burn the House Down

by KrazyKeke



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Black Character(s), Black Reader, Bottom Wade Wilson, Deadpool 2 Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gamer reader, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, Mutant Reader, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader's mutation is bad luck, Reader-Insert, Top Wade Wilson, Vanessa and Wade broke up in this, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, ha the irony, she's not dead because she's awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: Love means partnership, not ownership, appreciation not possession.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not for profit fanwork. Nothing belongs to me obviously.

“God, I’m jealous of Nate right now.” 

Currently, you’re in some type of bunker, shivering, cold and miserable. Although you’d been appointed the task to find blankets and empty water bottles or containers, it wasn’t looking all that great. The chances of finding said items slim to none, you’d already patted down and searched on top the cabinets and empty cubbies lining the walls. 

“I should have brought clothing for the climate change but noooo. I thought this mission was finna be a breeze, in and out, no muss or fuss.” Tossing the empty sack back into the cubby forcefully, you exhaled and ran your fingers through your hair. “Villains deserve to have a goose feather shoved up their a–”

“Hey, Jinx, babe. How goes the search?”

Startled, you hit your head against the shelf that you were looking through and you let out a muffled curse, taking a step backwards, hands braced on top of your skull in reaction to the pain. Only to slip on a rolling pin,  _a rolling pin_ , seriously, where in fucktopia did that come from??? And tottle forward, about to slip and faceplant. Only your wonderful girlfriend is right there and catching you, arm braced underneath your armpits and smooshing your boobs a bit, but also keeping you from biting the dust. 

“Not so well, I see.” Gallantly, all smooth confidence and without the notorious two left feet you had, Domino sets upright and brushes her hand down your sides. “You good?”

“I’ll be better when we get out of this place.” You’re only half complaining. Straightening up even more, you glance at her, gaze flicking over her face and as always, you’re mesmerized by how gorgeous she is. “Thanks for the assist. I couldn’t find anything of use in here though.” 

“That’s actually what I came to tell you. Found the things that Cable requested. It was–”

“‘A stroke of luck’?” Your lips quirked, expression light and amused. “Ugh, I told him that I wouldn’t be any good on this mission but he brought me in anyway and now everything is going left.” 

You were born unlucky. And no, you’re not exaggerating. Most mutants had cooler powers, like being able to make copies of themselves, grow wings, enhanced strength, etc. etc. 

But you? 

You’d been given the shit end of the stick with bad luck, copious amounts of it, too. Your parents were normal humans, and as soon as they realized you had the X-Gene, while rationalizing that everything bad happening to them only happened after you were born, they abandoned you to The Essex House for Mutant Rehabilitation, which was a spectacularly shitty thing to do by the way. A lot of horrible things happened to you in that shithole, meeting Domino, or Neena as she was called more often back then, is not one of them. 

Eventually you were adopted and lost contact with Neena, who had been your best friend and only support. It’s probably for the best, because those years with your foster family….were not the most fun. Legit, every time you got a little bit ahead in life, your powers would flare up and something terrible would happen to fuck it up for you. And there’s no controlling the bad luck, you only got better with rolling with it, adapting to the circumstances. 

What other choice was there?

So, you’d grown into a messy young adult that barely passed high school and was trudging through college on a prayer when Neena had popped into your life again. At this time, you could admit that you were in the ‘experimenting stage’ with horrible pick up lines and prone to making rapid fire, mainly terrible decisions. Neena was hot and she was probably going to vanish from your life again, so why not admit that you’d always had a bit of a crush on her, though you’d actively suppressed it as a kid?

Only you did so while drunk. 

Talk about awkward. 

Long story short, she didn’t abandon or avoid you. The two of y’all didn’t immediately get together but in the end, it did happen in your senior year of college, though she had dropped out. Shocking, right? But you weren’t her mother or a pinnacle of perfection so you didn’t judge. You got your degree and tried to be a part of society. Neena was amazingly supportive but she was hiding a big secret you realized after the fifth job fired you. 

And then she told you about what she did for a living. At first you freaked, straight up tried to bolt. Mercenaries equal bad, right? Only she explained that it wasn’t like that, she’d never hurt you. And considering that she was the only one in this whole freakin’ world that hadn’t? You calmed down and sucked it up, and the two of y’all stayed together. Over the years, while she became more and more known in the seedy underworld as Domino, you finally found your niche as a stay at home girlfriend while making decent amount of money playing video games on YouTube. 

~~Secretly you wondered if you got so popular because on your channel, sometimes Domino made an appearance too? Oh, well. Whatever.~~

“Yeah, I got lucky but only because you were here.” Ignoring your snort, her hands tugged you closer. “So things are taking a bit longer, that’s fine. I’m definitely digging this place. The atmosphere is romantic…” 

"’S n-n-” her lips find underneath your chin, laving your throat with wet kisses. “Mmm, and are you tryna get,” Your breath hitched when she kissed your tummy, hands bunched up in the fabric a bit, lifting the material. “Unh, lucky in this dump?”

“Yo, what are my hot besties up t–ooohhh.” 

Ah, Deadpool, funny guy, horrific timing. 

Neena was in between your legs, having set you on a rickety old counter and had been in the process of shirking off your blouse. When he’d popped his head in, your arms were half raised obligingly, head tilted to the side as your girlfriend leaned forward to suck hickies into your throat. 

“A-Ah, this i-isn’t…” Awkwardly, you fumble about, trying to come up with a plausible lie. 

“Either you’re going to stay in watch, WITHOUT COMMENTARY, or you stay and join us, or leave.” 

Eyes becoming wide as golf-balls, you stared at your lover, only she was looking at her fellow merc. Sure, you’d brought up the fact that you thought that Wade was hotter than Nate simply because he had a sense of humor and the time traveler…just didn’t. And okay, maybe you’d jokingly said you wouldn’t mind riding his thigh and cock and his face, and wow. 

Was this even forreal now?

You identified as more bisexual with a preference for girls while Neena was more…difficult, she had to be 100% sure she genuinely liked the person before getting freaky, which is why she hadn’t immediately jumped your bones when you confessed, something you learned a year after being a couple. 

So for her to be inviting Wade into this…Wow. 

#Mindblown.

“Are you sure about that? Me joining in? Because you’ve already seen my face and I look like Freddy Krueger’s adopted son, which is what I look like all over, and–”

“Wade.” Neena tried to interject.

“I don’t want to cause friction here because you and your girlfriend are HAWT as hell and super duper cute. Plus she hasn’t seen my face and I’d rather not be thrown up on and I–”

“I want you too.” You say simply. Deadpool stops talking and Neena’s hands massaged your thigh. “But not if you’re uncomfortable. Nee Nee and I have a long history. So.” You tried to find a delicate way to say that he didn’t have a chance in hell of messing things up between you and your girlfriend without hurting his feelings. “So.” Giving up, you shrug.

Deadpool is just standing there, quiet, which is not as fun as it sounds. You feel awkward all over again.

“Come closer, stupid.” As always, Neena’s patience is shorter than yours and clearly she can read him better than you can. Still silent, he wandered closer, within reaching distance. “Since you’re shy, fine. You don’t have to join in, this time.” 

Oh, so there will be a next time. Talk about forward thinki–

Neena slipping her hand under your shirt and unclipped your bra with ease, letting your breasts free before gently palmed them under your clothes, as you happily squirmed on the counter.

Soon clothes were discarded as the need became more tangible between the two of you. Naked, you let your gaze settle on your girlfriend’s own nude form,  and she’s giving you one of those looks she’d never show anyone else. You squeezed her hand tightly as she nipped your ear gently and started slowly peppering kisses down your face towards your neck. Getting there, she licked a long slow stripe slowly towards your jaw before suckling gently. You couldn’t help but let out a soft moan at the feel of your girlfriend’s lips on your throat.  
  
“Y/N, you’re so beautiful…”

Letting go of her hand suddenly, you pushed Neena back and the female merc obligingly settled backwards onto the pallet of clothes as you slipped into her lap, wrapping your arms around her.

“Touch me more…” You pleaded, grinding down on Neena’s thigh, your juices soaking her.

“Y/N, you feel so soft down there, so wet too…” Neena croaked. This was just too sexy; she wrapped one hand around your waist and took one of your breasts in the other, fondling and squeezing gently and your head rolled back at her touch. Taking your moans as a sign you were ready, she took her hand from your breast and slowly trailed it down to your crotch. 

“Look at what you do to me…” You groan spreading your legs slightly, as you nuzzled your face into the crook of Neena’s neck.

Neena glided her fingers against your slick slit, before finally slipping one inside her, making you shudder slightly.

“Ungh, Nee, oh god…” You clung to her harder.

“You feel so good, Y/N.” Neena pumped her finger slowly, enjoying the obscene sound that it made. God, hearing it made her so wet.

“Mmm, fuck Nee, give me two, I need you so badly…” You started licking her neck, your arousal that overwhelming, you wanted Neena any way you could get her, so even the slightly salty taste of her skin was good.

“Whatever you want, babe,” Neena slipped another finger between your pussy lips, joining the other one. You were sucking her in and clamping down on her. It felt so good. Wanting some relief too, she started rubbing her thighs together as she pumped in and out of your sopping pussy, massaging your clit with her thumb, making you buck your hips into her hand. You didn’t know how long she was working you over at that point, it felt like time had both stopped and passed in the blink of an eye, you were both so enraptured with each other, but before long after Neena had hit just the right spot a couple of times, you shuddered, locking your legs around her and biting down on her neck  _hard_  with a muffled sob. 

The pain of being bitten pushed Neena over the edge too. 

Y’all stayed like that for a minute or so, breathing heavily, before Neena slowly pulled her fingers out, coated with a glistening, clear fluid. For a second, you thought that she would lick the juices clean as she tended to do but then she lifted her hand and you flick your gaze upward, catching sight of Deadpool, his mask lifted up slightly, revealing the lower half of his face, which is heavily scarred, but still, this is not a turn off for you. Without looking away once, you watch as he leaned forward, lips capturing the digits and he licked your juices off her fingers. Gaze drifting down lower still, you see that he’d pushed his suit down enough to free his length, and he’s fisting his cock, cum splattered the material. 

So he’d gotten off watching, so cute. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck, Wade, yes, yes, unh…” Naked and seated in Wade’s lap, back pressed against the front of his chest, his hands are underneath your brown thighs, spreading your legs wide so that he has a clear view of his cock thrusting in and out of your pussy, while holding you in place as he steadily fucked up into you. 

His hands drifted from your thighs to your ass and he massaged each cheek before his hands trail back up again, hooking underneath your knees and applying the faintest pressure, forcing you to tilt back against him even more as he slowed down minutely, fucking you with short, hard thrusts that had your eyes screwing up with pleasure. 

“Way…” You couldn’t even say his name right, tongue heavy and lethargic in your mouth.

“You like this, don’t you?” The question is rhetoric, maybe, because he’s kissing the back of your neck in the next moment. You moan his name and so he does it again, “Say it. Say you like this, that you want my cock.” You keep your balance by making your feet stay flat on his thighs as you slowly lifted yourself up and down on his cock, riding him. 

“I love this cock.” You moan as he filled you.  “I want it, I nee–” Wade’s hands bit into either sides of your waist only to relax before abruptly he slipped out of you. Panicked, your mouth opens, “No, no, wait, don’t sto–unh!” 

Turns out, he wasn’t stopping, only changing positions. You remained in his lap, only you’re turned around to face him. And this is much more intimate, his hands remain on your ass, spreading your cheeks while he fucks into you and his index teases your asshole, pressing firmly but not forcing itself in. “You feel so fucking good, honey, oh shit…” 

“You like the way I feel, Wade?” Hands finding his shoulders, you kiss underneath his chin, his cheek, and he turns his head, and the two of y’all shared a kiss. “You’re gonna cum in my pussy.” 

“Holy shitake fuck knuckles…” Distantly, little alarm bells are ringing but it’s forgotten as your pussy walls clamp down around him, squeezing his length and ooh, you’re such a… Hand drifting down, Wade rubbed at your clit and you practically drench his cock. Again, he slips out of you, only to jerk his cock in hand a few times before cumming all over your pussy, though a bit got on your tummy. 

You pout, devilish amusement in your gaze. “I’m disappointed,” He wonders if he did something you didn’t like. “If you weren’t going to cum in my pussy, my mouth was an option, too.” In the span of a heartbeat, his hand circled your ankle and you let out a squealing laugh as Wade jerked you towards him and into his lap.

“I bet you’re all wondering, how I, the merc with a mouth, managed to nail Domino’s extremely hot girlfriend when last chapter the author wouldn’t let me be in between all that sexy goodness, and lemme tell ya, I was pretty bummed about that but also–”

“Wade, who are you talking to?” You interject, sounding a bit amused. 

“The audience.”

“…What?”

“Never mind, never mind.” Leaning down, he took a nipple in his mouth while signing for a flashback scene. “Cmere, sexy mama. I wanna kiss dem lips again.”

Laughing, you obliged.

##  **||**   **Flashback, June 1st, 2018**   **||**

“I so do not need a babysitter.” You say as you jerked on the handle of the refrigerator only it wouldn’t open. Pulling harder, you manage to somehow hit yourself in the stomach and the door swung shut again while you clutched at the abused area.

“Babe, you are prone to falling down flights of stairs, and remember that time you left the stove on with the gas running?” Domino raised an eyebrow. Opening the fridge door, she gave you a cold bottle of water.

“That was awhile ago!”

“Baby, that was two days ago.” Domino reminded you, arms crossed underneath her chest, pushing her boobs up and that was so unfair, she knew your weakness. “Please, just do this, for me and my peace of mind?” Your lips twisted up and you turn your head away. “Please…” Whispering the words into your ear, she then kissed your neck. 

“Fi…” She sucked at your neck, not too hard, but it was enough to make your knees turn to water. Luckily (ha!) Neena knew the effect she had on you and all your sweet spots, and easily set you down on the island counter before you fell and injured yourself. “Stop being a tease! I’m already gon be without you for a whole week.  _And_ you said I couldn’t use my favorite dildo.” 

The front door buzzed. 

“Why would you wanna play with that old thing when you’ve got a brand new one in red and black wrapping?” Nipping at your ear, she retreated, chuckling underneath her breath as you huffed, irritated. Undoing the latches and twisting the numerous locks, she twisted the knob of the front door, revealing Deadpool. “Hey!” Tossing him the keys, she grabbed the duffel sitting on the side. “Bedroom’s upstairs, bathroom’s to the left. Don’t touch the mini bar, and keep my bae in good condition.”

“Drink all the good shit from the mini bar and keep ya boo from maiming herself. Gotcha.” He caught the keys after letting them beam him in the eye. “…Is she really that bad?”

“No, ‘she’ is n–” Jumping off the counter, you misjudge how far down it is and the water bottle slipped out of your hand, rolling underneath your feet. 

“Oooh, shiiiii–!” Deadpool dived, managing to use his body as a makeshift pillow and keep you from cracking your skull on the floor. The position left the two of y’all kind of in an awkward way; he’s holding you bridal style to his chest while your fist is bunched up in the spandex front of his suit. “…Okay. I see the concern.”

“You’ll be fine.” Neena sincerely hoped so. “I’ll be back on the twelfth. Love you, Y/N.”

“Love you too, Nee!” You place a hand on a soft surface, blowing an air kiss at your girlfriend who did the same, looking amused, before she closed the door on the way out. “Oh, God! I’m just fondling you like a pervert!”

“Urk!” In your haste to get up, you accidentally elbowed him in the throat. “No, it’s totally f-fine. No worries. Please stop moving.”

Once you managed to untangle yourselves (Wade did most of the ‘untangling’ as you kept accidentally injuring him in your panic) your eyes dart around guiltily. “Do you want some food? We have frozen pizzas in the freezer, and ooh, ooh, some leftover chicken and potatoes and gravy!”

“Why don’t you go and…” he paused. “I’ll carry you to the sofa and heat up the food. You find us something to watch. Do you have Netflix?”

“And Hulu!” You pumped your fist as he lifted you up, hands underneath your ass, though you barely registered the action, Neena did it often enough. “Can we watch How to Get Away with Murder, please? Please!”

“Sure, why not,” He set you down. “Orange is the New Black after?”

“Nee never wants to watch it with me because she totally dislikes the main character. Yas!” Throwing both your hands up, you nearly toppled forward but Deadpool is right there, straightening you up again, and piles some pillows around you as sort of added protection. 

Being with Wade is…strangely fun. He’s a bit of a chatterbox but he listen to you. Does he always respond to the topic at hand, no. Of course not. Mainly because his brain operated on a different frequency than yours, or so you were looking at it that way. But all in all, you didn’t dislike him. Neena certainly knew what she was doing, putting the guy you’d been crushing on for months into close proximity with you. 

For a whole week. 

Almost as if in response to your anxious feelings, your powers flared up and frequently, changing your normal once to three time a week almost injuries to an hourly rate for several days. Wade was practically performing gymnastics to keep you from getting hurt and you were so humiliated. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” 

“Y/N, buttercup, it’s okay.” Wade said nonchalantly, holding his severed finger to the knuckle while his healing factor worked. “It’ll heal.” 

“But what if you can’t heal anymore? You’d be stuck with four fingersssss!” You drag your hands down your face, feeling your skin heat with embarrassment. “I just wanted to help you make the pizza. I didn’t see your hand there, I promise!”

“You just wanted to help, no foul…” he waved his hand and the reattached finger nearly came off again. Your eyes bubbled with teary dismay. “…Hey, I mean it.” With his uninjured hand, he brought you in for a hug. “You only have the best intentions and that makes you terribly cute, Doms was right.” 

“You guys were talking about me?” Your voice came out a bit muffled. 

“Just like you were talking about me to her. You flatterer.” And he spanked your ass, making you hop a bit, squealing in surprise. “Come on. I want to watch Assassin’s Creed, Michael Fassbender looks disturbingly like younger Magneto.” 

After that revelation, it’s like you couldn’t keep your hands off each other. Bit by bit, he showed you himself, and then the tension boiled over. Wade wasn’t the most handsome man in the world but he wasn’t this monster hiding in the closet ugly either. And you had no issues saying so, threatening to poke him where the sun didn’t shine if he kept up that attitude.

He made a quip that he only let girls peg him on International Women’s Day.

You couldn’t stop laughing for hours.

But secretly you filed that information away.

##  **||**  End Flashback  **||**

“And just like in the Bible, written by white men who think they’re owed women’s bodies, on the last day, ladies and gents, sweet, sweet Y/N let me fuck her. Strange how she’s an awkward duck in all situations but while I’m balls deep–”

“If you don’t cuddle with me and go to sleep, you won’t be getting balls deep for a whole month.” You said, voice thick and groggy. Wade wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in close.


	3. Chapter 3

The headboard rattled, thumping against the wall periodically. 

“Oh shi…unh…oh…fu…” Eyes screwed shut, neck stretched taut as he tried futilely to gather airs into his lungs, Wade made for a pretty image, lovely and vulnerable and expressive in his enjoyment. At least to you, and definitely to Nee who’s wearing a strap on and in between his legs, thighs spread to give her room to maneuver while she fucked into him steadily.

Sweat dripped down Neena’s temple, her golden eye gleaming with wicked amusement. “Gimme my arch.” Without even thinking twice, Wade obeyed, back arching upon hearing the command and his hips pressed against the toy, causing him to moan even louder as it brushed against his prostate. 

“Mmhm, that’s our boy. He’s cute, isn’t he, Y/N?” 

Your hand is in between your legs and you’re pleasuring yourself, watching as your girlfriend worked her fellow merc over. It was so hot. “The cu…” You curled your fingers, “Cuuuutest.” You agree, ending up dragging the word a bit as your fingers teasingly brushed up against a spot that had you seeing stars. 

Wade shook his head, trying to hide his face in the pillow. 

Pausing mid thrust, she leaned up and nipped at his chin. “Don’t do that. I wanna see you.” Leaning back, Neena pulled back, almost all the way out before snapping her hips forward. She did this again and again, and Wade grabbed onto the headboard, grinding back against her every hard stroke. 

“Y/N, help him out.” 

You reached over, wrapping your free hand around his length, eyes on his face as you jacked him off. Two, maybe three hard thrusts from Nee and Wade was cumming all over your fist with a shout, not that either of you let up on him, y’all dragged his orgasm out to the max. Legit, you leaned down and suckled on his softened cock, getting every last drop until his voice wracked up and cracked, as he begged you to stop, which you did after half a minute, letting out a satisfied hum. 

“I made a mess…” You say in a quiet, ‘innocent’ tone. Removing your fingers from in between your legs, you offer them to your girlfriend. Without a second thought, Nee lapped up the juices off.

“And you came without me telling you.” Teeth nipped your ear and her fingers ghosted along your chest and down to your tummy, playing in your slick. “I should spank you, but I’ll let it ride, this time.” Tilting your chin, Domino kissed you sweetly on the lips. Then turned around and did the same to Wade, who’d been watching y’all with a complicated expression. 

Before you could suggest maybe getting a shower or something, there’s an ominous creaking sound and the bed ended up on the floor. 

“Aww, no. I  _liked_ this bed.” You pouted, feeling a bit mortified by the unexpected turn of events. There’s silence for thirty seconds and then the two burst into laughter. You look at them sullenly and Wade is the first to catch on that you’re being serious and don’t see the humor. 

“We’ll buy a better one?” Wade glanced at your girlfriend who nodded. “We’ll buy a better bed,” Tone more certain, he nudged you with his leg. “You like Ikea, right? We can go there and buy the biggest, sturdiest bed. Okay?” You nodded and right after, his stomach let out the loudest gurgle. “But right now, the tank is empty. I’m worn out in the best way possible and I need chimichangas.” 

“Hell no. Pizza.” Domino put her two cents in. 

“Chinese.” You jutted your chin out.

“Fine, we order in. Watch something cool on Netflix and cuddle?” Wade suggested. “Maybe round three after?”

You and Neena shared a glance, then agreed. More specifically, you chirped ‘Sure!’ and she shrugged with a smile, but it counted. So, the merc with a mouth ordered the food and came back to find that Domino had taken off the strap on, put it back in her toy box after cleaning it off, and there’s a space for him on the bed. With something warm and fuzzy spreading throughout his chest, he takes the wordless invitation as is and gets back in bed with them. They can’t decide whether to watch Voltron or Steven Universe, he becomes the tie breaker and chooses The Walking Dead. 

This is the best night he’s had in…too long, he decides, but refrains from saying that aloud. 


End file.
